Lights, Camera, Romance
by DaugterofHestia
Summary: Annabeth is an actress in New York participating in a movie. She meets a guy named Percy on the street one day. What happens when she finds out he has the other starting role as her lover in the movie? Her whole world turns upsidedown! And between pretending to be someone she's not and Rachel on the case, how can she NOT lose her mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series**

**(A/N) This is gonna be an awesome chapter so hold on to your hats.**

**This my First Story so go easy on me.**

Annabeth POV

The building was on fire, I had only ten seconds till it exploded. It was a far jump but I knew it was my only hope. I jumped.

"CUT!" The director shouted."Bring in the stunt actress!"

"Umm… you know you can use the microphone sir?"The stage manager said.

"YEAH! BUT WHO WOUD I BE IF PEOPLE DIDN'T GIVE ME A CUP OF WATER EVERY FIVE MINUTES!"Coach Hedge the director said. He was a PE coach before he got his big break as a director for this movie. But he insists we call him 'coach' or 'coach Hedge' sir is acceptable too. If you called him anything other than that you would instantly be fired and replaced. Coach was sweet like that.

"_Ahem"_, I said. I was still hanging from the oh so thin wires and I was getting tired of floating in the air. The stunt actress came. Her name was Rachel who was so desperate for my part she dyed her red hair blond. She was my arch enemy. Who tried to steal _everything _from me. "Listen miss blondy" She said as I descended from the ropes. "You need to get your ass off this stage so I can shine!"

"Yeah, as much as you can shine when you're getting hurt. I will enjoy your performance though." I said smirking.

"Screw you! _Annablech_!" Ugh! Her nicknames for me keep getting worse and worse! "Oh no, you can just call me better than you because I am!"

"Is that the best you got ass hoe!" Rachel screeched.

"Nope. You're on Bitch." I knew I won. Rachel always got baffled when someone called her the 'b' word.

"ACTION" The coach yelled as they filmed Rachel jumping off the fake building. Yup, she definitely got hurt. Ah showbiz.

After a long fun day of acting I decided to ditch my limo and take a walk. Sure I was a famous actress but all I had to do was slap on a brunette wig and some fake glasses and nobody would know it was me. I took the costume out of my purse and put it on. Then I went for a stroll. It lasted about five minutes until I bumped into a guy about my age, 17. He had startling sea- green eyes and messy midnight hair that somehow made him attractive. "Sorry I-"

We were looking into each other's eyes and we leaned into each other. We were about to kiss when he pulled away. "Hi, I'm Percy"

"I'm Anna-um uh ahem Ann-"

"Nice to meet you Anna." Percy said, shaking my hand.

"Yeah, Ditto"

"So, maybe we can hang out sometime?"

"Yeah, how 'bout Friday?"

"It's a date" he said jokingly

I laughed. "Okay bye _Percy"_

"Bye Anna."

And just like that, we separated. I sighed something about this meeting made me think.

Maybe I'll write a song. Nah, I'm gonna stick with acting.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Okay, Let me just say that I am soooo happy that I saw someone favorite my story on chapter one and It motivated me to post chapter 2 today even though I was gonna update Sunday. So here it is, Chapter 2. I also want to point out that I updated around 2:30 in the afternoon on November 2, 2013 so for all you future reviewers, followers, favoriters, readers I want to thank you for your support. Again thank you. And even the future reviewers with flames I say thank you, you will make a better writer. So, here is the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson OR Heroes of Olympus**

Percy POV

I sighed, it's not every day you bump into a pretty girl on the street. What did she say her name was Anna? I don't know why but I had a feeling that was not her name, her full name, maybe. I sighed again. I was just sitting in my room thinking about her. Then I got a message from Jason in my phone.

_Jason: Hey you up for the party tonight?_

_Percy: Everybody in town is gonna be there. So of course I'm coming._

_Jason: Are you sure because that means your ex-girlfriend's gonna be there and I hear she's bringing her new boyfriend._

New boyfriend huh? I would never admit it, but I still had feelings for Calypso. I don't even remember why we broke up but it wasn't like I spent that same night crying. No I spent it partying. Not to celebrate being single and all that, but to get the stress of my mind. And it keeps coming back to me. Every once in a while someone would mention Calypso and her new boyfriend, Leo. Whoever he is, I don't have any interest in meeting me. Suddenly, I remembered the girl I met on the street just now.

_Percy: Hey whatever not like I care. I'm bringing somebody too._

_Jason: Who?_

_Percy: Oh this girl, Anna._

_Jason: What is she like?_

_Percy: She has dark-brown hair and glasses covering her gray eyes._

_Jason: Sounds like a nerd_

_Percy: Well then she's hot for a nerd._

"Percy! Dinner's ready!" That was my mom, Sally. We have a professional cook but my mom insisted she call out that dinners ready like a _normal mom, in a normal family. _In case you're wondering, we live in a penthouse near the beach. We are a rich family. I live with my mom, Sally my dad, Poseidon and my little brother Tyson. And the day after tomorrow I am going to start my job as an actor for the leading male role of a movie called Greek blood. It was this action movie where we play demigods or half bloods who try to eliminate all the monsters in the world and permanently close the doors of death so the monsters couldn't come back. The person said that I'd have to meet with the lead actress and discuss the Greek Mythology terms since she knew all about Greek mythology. Anyway I texted Jason so I could go downstairs.

_Percy: GTG Jason I have to eat dinner._

_Jason: Later man_

I ran downstairs into the massive dining room.

Annabeth POV

When I finally reached home, I texted Thalia.

_Annabeth: Hey Thals can u come over? I NEED to practice for my scene tomorrow._

_Thalia: Wow, It's like the only reason we're best friends is so I can help you practice for your acting._

_Annabeth: Thaliana Grace you know very well we have been best friends for a long time. Plus, after we finish practicing there's something I really want to talk to you about._

_Thalia: What is it? And I'll come. Also, DON'T call me Thaliana you know I don't like it when people use my full name._

And with that our conversation ended.

When Thalia came over I decided to do some voice training. "A, E, I, O, U, A, E, I, O, U" I said.

"This-is-very-stupid, this- is- very- stupid." Thalia said every time I said _ U,_

Thalia was very nice and respectful to people that way.

We started doing our lines. This scene was when Kronos was somehow risen and I was going to send him back to Tartarus. Thalia was playing Kronos and I was playing Sadie, my roll of course.

"I'm not a monster, so why are you trying to send me to Tartarus?"

"You might not be an actual monster, but you are one on the inside, AND you are a threat to the safety of the world. Just like monsters!"

After we finished the scene, I told Thalia about my meeting with Percy, I described the meeting with him perfectly. After that she was quiet for a long time. Then she said, "That sounds a lot like Percy Jackson"

"So?"

"I have news for you, Annabeth"

"Is this good news or bad news"

"It depends on how you see it"

I didn't know what to think, I was wondering what she was going on about. And when she finally told me, NOTHING could prepare me on what she was going to say.

"Percy is-"

**Cliff hanger! Dun dun dun! Sorry to do this to you guys but I really felt the need to cliff hang. **

**PLASE PLEASE **_**PLEASE! **_

_**REVIEW, Favorite and follow.**_

**But most of all ****REVIEW!**

**+ follow**

**~Daughter of Hestia**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) I know, **_**authors note seriously? **_**I just want to again thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorite. I am going to upload a chapter on Friday night this week. ****But ****If I get more reviews, I'll upload 2 more. And if I'm feeling generous, I'll upload 3 chapters, and if things go well with me and this boy I like I'll upload 4!**

**PS: Things are going great with me and him. And I'll be uploading every Friday night.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey it's me!**

**A new chapter is here you see!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Now let's get on with the action.**

**PS: I think I was cursed by Apollo**

**Now will you please review, favorite and follow?**

Annabeth POV

I still don't know what I'm gonna do about Percy. Why does Thalia ALWAYS have to make things complicated? I was doing just fine with just considering Percy as a 'boy I met on the street one day', now he is 'A-boy-I-met-on-the-street-one-day-yet-he-doesn't- have-a-clue-who-I-am-because-I-was-wearing-my-fric king-disguise.' But on the bright side I had his number. I just can't get that conversation out of my head! It just keeps showing up in my mind and I keep getting reminded of the HUGE problem I have before me.

"_Percy is-"_

"_Is what?" I asked_

"_He's my cousin" Thalia said._

"_So?" I said. "He told me about meeting a mysterious girl on the street." Thalia said."Yeah, and?"I asked."He said he met a girl on the street with brown hair and glasses" I stayed quiet there until Thalia spoke up."Your disguise, Annabeth. Plus, he said 'Anna' he doesn't even know who you are. If there's one thing Percy doesn't like, its dishonesty, and I recommend you tell him right now._

And that was why I was laying on my bed staring at the phone. Thalia had gone home already. I was then thinking, _hey! I didn't have to tell him now! _I texted Percy.

_Annabeth: Hi! It's Anna!_

_Percy: Sup! How did you get my number?_

_Annabeth: I know your cousin Thalia. Anyway, I really got to tell you something._

_Percy: Wait! Before that, I wanted to know if you would like to come to this party with me._

_Annabeth: Sure._

_Percy: Okay pick you up at 8 bye! _

What just happened? I have only I hour to get ready, I didn't tell Percy, now I'll have to wear my stupid brown wig and glasses. I don't know why I didn't see this coming. Normally, I can figure out any problem, but now? I can't seem to put my mind around a plan. It's so frustrating, not thinking. I don't know how Thalia does this! I know, I'll just read a book. I went to my book shelf, at the corner of the room and took out one of my Hunger Games book. This would be my seventeenth time reading it. After five minutes I finished reading chapter one. Then I went into my closet and looked to see what to wear. I just put on a blue t-shirt and jeans. I know what you're thinking, what is ANNABETH CHASE doing in regular clothes? Isn't she an actress? Yeah, after the whole Percy situation, I was seriously feeling like not living up to my standards tonight. I saw Percy's car pull up in the driveway, and then I remember… Oh Gods.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) So yeah, things haven't really shifted between me and my crush. I tried to talk to him, but I think I like him more than before because I was too nervous to even talk to him. And I'm not in any extra happy mood today so this will be it until next week Friday. Oh and for countries in the zone of Australia it will be Saturday because of the different time zones. **

Annabeth

One word to describe this party…wild, _really _wild.

It all started like this, I was in my disguise (of course). Me and Percy stepped in and one look and I wanted to go back home. This place was just not me. I should've been wiser. _It was a high school party! _I lectured myself, what_ did you expect? What you see is what you get. You should've of said no! And now you are stuck at this activity that you thought you would never be; a high school party, with alcohol drinks. _I knew, people were swinging on ceiling fans, breaking bottles on their heads, running around chasing nobody, and fainting for no apparent reason. With that I could tell we were already late. As soon as we were inside, somehow holding hands. A girl with cinnamon hair and pale skin holding hand with a guy with curly brown hair and elfish ears came our way. "So, Percy, I see you couldn't resist coming to my party."

"Well I brought an extra person with me if you don't mind" Percy said with a smirk raising our held hands. When she realized we were holding hands, she immediately gave me the evil eye. "Ha, you came with this nerdy freak! Look at those big thick glasses! Can somebody shout dork!"

"Excuse me!" I took off my glasses. If there's anything I hate, it's when people criticize me. I threw my fake glasses across the room. They broke of course. I pulled my brown wig out of its ponytail and flipped it. Somehow, the wig miraculously stayed on perfectly. I was about to judo-flip he when Percy reached out and grabbed my waist. I don't know why, but I felt heat come up to my cheeks. "Whoa there chica! You don't want to bring that type of attention at this type of party." Instead of laughing I turned to him, looked him in the eyes and said "Do NOT call me chica, _EVER!_"

"Okay." he said" But I should tell you, my father's from Florida so he will talk like this"

"But you're from New York"

"Yeah"

"Did you know that the original York was actually a country in Europe?"

"That was completely off topic Anna."

Oh my GOSH. I did it again. I have this terrible habit of stating useless facts. For example, if somebody said their name is Elizabeth I would say 'did you know that Elizabeth the first's father had six wives' **(A/N:Oh the wonders of history class) **I just can't seem to get rid of it.

Me and Percy starts talking about things when he said, "Anna, you know without those glasses you kinda look like the celebrity Annabeth Chase."

"You have no idea how much people say that to me. I probably hear that everyday."

He chuckled, "Well, _Annabeth _do you want to dance?"

I chuckled, "Well, aren't you slick?"

And with that, we went on the dance floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry for not posting last Friday but I was away for the night. I posted this chapter today to make up for it. Enjoy! **_**And please REVIEW! **___

Annabeth POV

My life has never felt so complicated. It's all my fault though. How did I NOT see that coming? It all started like this. It was morning and the stage manager was monitoring the people setting up the props for the Kronos scene. That was when somebody walked in.

Oh God.

It was Percy. What do I do? He doesn't know me! Well he knows me but he knows _Anna _me not Annabeth me. So I did the only thing any person in my situation would do, pretend I don't know him and introduce myself. "Good morning" Percy announced to everybody around him which lead to a chorus of good mornings back. I approached him and gave him a big smile and said. "Hi good morning. My name is Annabeth, what's yours?"

"Percy."

"That's a cool name! Is it short for Perseus? Son of Zeus? Slayer of Medusa?"

God! I did it again. I probably made a fool of myself, spewing facts like a volcano.

"Actually, yes! That's my name sake." Percy said.

"So, I can call you Perseus then?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"No" he said.

" 'Kay. You should know that our director, Hedge doesn't like it when people call him Mr. Hedge or Director Hedge. He only likes it when you call him Coach or Coach Hedge or sir."

"And what if I don't?"

"You get fired on the spot"

"Wow, that's nice."

I laughed. I don't know why. On the bright side though I made Percy smile a bit. Just then Rachel showed up. I think she finally dyed her hair back to its original color. But you can still see hints of blond stands in her hair. She was smiling. That's never a good sign. "Hey Annabeth." She said. "Why don't you introduce me to this hunk of deliciousness" I wrinkled my nose in disgust. She did NOT just say _hunk of deliciousness. _I think I threw up in my mouth right then. "Hey Rachel." I said imitating her voice. "You seemed to dye that hunk of mop back to its original color." Her face turned as red as her hair. She exploded.

"Well at least I fucking dress better than you! Look what you come in! A motherfucking blue tank top and jeans! You look like SHIT! And BLUE?! You couldn't have chosen a WORSE color to come in. Aren't you a famous actress?! You need to dress like you are and stop dressing so _simple._"

"Blue is my favorite color." Percy said.

"Oh." Rachel said. "I just meant…like…um… uh… er..."

"Bye Rachel." I said.

She just looked at me like I was one of her pimples that popped. She stormed off. I turned to Percy. "Sorry about her" I said.

"It's okay." He said. "It's not the first time I had to deal with bitches." It was true. I met Calypso; I knew what he was talking about. Did I? I only knew him for a short time. What other bitches has there been in his life?

At this time, Coach Hedge came in.

"OKAY CUPCAKES! GO TO YOUR CUPCAKE TRAILER. AND GET YOUR CUPCAKE COSTUMES ON. SO YOU DO YOUR CUPCAKE ACTING! AND **SOMEONE GET ME A **_**CUPCAKE! **_I'M STARVING OVER HERE!" Coach Hedge said/shouted. Sometimes I wonder if Coach Hedge is deaf. Me and Percy went our separate ways to our trailers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riorda n so I do not own any Percy Jackson. This is just fan fiction.**

**(A/N) Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated on Friday. It's the Christmas season so I'm very busy. I promise to update as soon as I can. Now, onto the story. ****Oh and remember review! + Follow & favorite. **_**ENJOY**_

**PERCY POV**

"Good morning". I said as I into the set. Today was my second day. I've gotten used to the place and it's only been one day.

"Hey Percy" Annabeth said. "Coach Hedge told me to tell you that he has an important meeting with us right before we start filming."

"Where will we be meeting?" I asked.

"In the Cafeteria it's right next to the Stage 4 building."

"Okay, see you there"

I was walking to my trailer when Rachel popped up out of nowhere. "Hey Percy!" She said. "You know I didn't mean what I said about the color blue. Blue is the color of the ocean and I love the beach. Maybe we should go there together some time."

"Bye Rachel"

I walked/ran to my trailer to get ready for the meeting.

**ANNABETH POV**

Five minutes after Percy left I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Annie!"

I turned around, it was Thalia. "Hi Thals how's it going"

"Going good. I just came to visit you at work!"

"Well then, you will have to verify with Coach Hedge then."

"Coach Hedge?"

"He's the director for the movie."

"Yeah but _Coach_ Hedge?"

"He used to be a P.E teacher before he got his 'big break'"

"CUPCAKE!"

Me and Thalia quickly turned around. It was coach (of course). "WHO IS THIS CUPCAKE?!"

"This is Thalia, Coach."

"NICE TO MEET YOU CUPCAKE"

Uh oh, Thalia had a smirk on her face. Whenever she has a smirk on her face she always planning something. "Nice to meet you too, _cupcake_"

Yup I was right Coach Hedge was in complete shock. He just stood there, frozen. Apparently, nobody has called _him_ cupcake before.

Then Coach Hedge spoke so quietly it was scary.

"Anyway, time for the meeting."

**Ooh Cliffhanger! Sorry this chapter was so short. My classmates distracted me and by the time I came back, computer class ended. I promise the next chapter will be longer. :) BTW the meeting is a very important part of this story.**


End file.
